


Stiles vs the Window

by Adders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, Established Relationship, Light Spanking, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adders/pseuds/Adders
Summary: Basically, Stiles gets stuck in a window and Derek takes advantage of the situation.





	Stiles vs the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot

The Pack had a group chat between all of them. It was rare there was a day that went by where there weren't at least ten messages so it didn't surprise Derek when he saw a notification for the chat.

Jackson: guys  
Jackson: im laughing so hard right now  
Kira: why?  
Jackson: stiles is stuck in a fucking window cuz the door got jammed and he tried to get thru and now hes stuck and its great

Derek's eyebrows shot up when a video was posted. He was sat on a train on the way back from Los Angeles but he had his headphones so he opened it and nearly snorted when he watched it.

The video started with walking down a corridor. Jackson was giggling and there was a faint sound in the background. As he walked closer to the door, it became louder. It was Stiles shouting, "JACKSOOOOON! HELP ME! YOU ASS!" The door swung open and Jackson broke into a fit of laughter.

Derek couldn't help his own laugh. There was a small, not quite a window, more of an opening in one of the walls. When they were rebuilding the house, they decided to put it between two of the many libraries so they could easily pass papers or books to each other without having to walk around and to the door.

Yes, it was stupid and a way to be lazy but, it worked.

In the video, Stiles was stuck halfway through the opening, caught in place by his wide hips. "Jackson... help me... right now I sweAR TO GOD IM GONNA FUCK YOU UP!" he shouted, trying to push himself through.

Jackson turned around, laughing hysterically. "Bye, Stiles. Derek will be back in half an hour," he said, closing the door while a pissed off Stiles screamed obscenities.

The rest of the Pack were spread about Los Angeles, looking for their newest monster. Derek was on his way back to the House with a piece of a spine he found, hoping Stiles would be able to use it to help them figure out what they were looking for.

Derek knew Stiles didn't have his phone or else he would've texted him already. Derek's train was delayed by twenty minutes and he was caught in traffic for a while longer as he drove back. By the time he arrived at the House, it was nearly two hours later.

Maybe Stiles had gotten himself out?

Nope.

Derek walked in and Stiles was _still_ stuck halfway through. The look of relief on his face had Derek breaking into laughter. "Oi! Don't be a dick! Help me out!" he flailed his arms around.

Derek just stood there grinning as an idea popped into his head. "Okay. I'm gonna pull you out from the back," he said, walking through the door connecting the two libraries.

He took a second to admire the lovely view of Stiles' ass. He approached and took a few more moments to really appreciate it. Stiles was well and truly stuck by his hips. Derek could have easily pulled him out but decided to take up a good opportunity.

"Derek? Hellooooo? You gonna help or what?" an annoyed voice asked.

"Mmhmm. I will," Derek said and smirked as Stiles let out a surprised yelp when Derek's hand came down on his ass, spanking him.

One of Stiles' legs kicked out and Derek grabbed it, pinning it between his own as he spanked him again. Stiles started squirming around, it seemed his body was trying to decide whether or not it liked the turn of events.

Stiles was stuck by his hips so there was a little gap that Derek could see through and hear everything. The teen was letting out small gasps and maybe a moan or two as Derek pulled down his jeans to land a couple smacks on his bare ass.

He leaned down and spread the teen open and licked at his entrance, smirking when Stiles cried out. He thrust his tongue in and out, enjoying every sound escaping the trapped boy.

"EITHER FUCK ME NOW OR GET ME OUT AND **_THEN_** FUCK ME, DEREK!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders, Babe," Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, but, I am in **_A_** position. I think it's in both of our best interests that you get inside me," Stiles said, gasping as Derek bit his ass, leaving a mark on the smooth skin.

Derek slicked himself up with spit. Stiles was all about getting it rough. He wanted it hard and painful with no lube and wanted to be able to feel it for the rest of the week. _Kinky boy_.

Both of them let out a groan as Derek started pushing in. No matter how many times they did this, Derek would never get over how tight Stiles was. He heard scratching on the other side of the wall as Stiles searched for purchase, letting out small, pained cries.

Derek didn't give him any time to adjust and started moving immediately. Stiles' volume gradually increased as Derek sped up, practically screaming as the werewolf pounded into him.

It didn't take much longer until Derek felt Stiles tighten around him even more as his body stiffened and he kicked out, cumming hard. Derek fucked him all the way through it, nails digging into the teen's hip.

Stiles cried out while Derek continued pounding relentlessly. The 'wolf slid his hand along the smooth skin, spreading Stiles open to watch himself disappear into the tight hole.

Derek, feeling himself getting close, decided he wanted Stiles to cum again with him. He wrapped a hand around the teen's cock, grinning when he heard Stiles shouted, "FUCK!" hitting the wall on the other side.

"Come on wolf-man, fuck me harder! Cum in me. Make all of them know I'm yours," he moaned.

Derek certainly did do that, bringing the teen over the edge with him as he slammed into him with a few final thrusts, filling him up.

They both stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Stiles chuckled, lightly, still out of breath. "C-can you please get me out of this fucking window now?"

"I don't know. I'm enjoying you like this," Derek, smirking mischievously, gave a small thrust, forcing a groan from the overstimulated body quivering underneath him.

He eventually had pity on the teen after gingerly sliding out of him. He gripped Stiles' hips and pulled him from the opening. Stiles looked utterly bewildered as Derek chuckled at how easily he was able to free him.

Stiles threw his arms up in frustration and pointing to the indents on his skin made by the edges of the window. "I was stuck in that thing for _hours_! What the fuck?!" he huffed angrily.

Derek lifted the teen Bridal Style. "I think I can make it up to you even more," he said.

"You better," Stiles grumbled and Derek started towards the stairs, fully intent on keeping his word.

"You should get stuck in places like that more often."


End file.
